Tie My Rope
by Elektra647
Summary: This story is about BDSM...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**_Warned: This story is about BDSM and a lot of sex, don't watch if you don't like. And I am a bad writer, first time you know… Hope people will notice, I am not ask for anything, I just want some review of my bad bad writing. _**

* * *

><p>'Please...tie my rope, let me be your slave.' Voldemort looked up and watched to her beautiful emerald eyes. He can see how much she wanted him, he can see the victory from Bellatrix. No! Is his Bellatrix. He felt his blood is racing on her bare body , her wild black hair and her large breasts. God! She is damn sexy. He was very happy that she was in his hand.<p>

'I'm yours, now.' Bella watched into his eyes.

The rope around Bellatrix, it crossed her smooth neck, cleavage , slender legs and her femininity. Although it made her felt some pain, but she loved it, even it made her a little wet. Voldemort catched her arm to her back, he tied up her hand again and again until she can't move anymore.

'My...Dark...Lord.' Bellatrix whispered to Voldemort's ear when he was checking her rope isn't tight. He looked at her tempting body, tried to control himself. He kissed her rear and said. 'Bella, I have a meeting later, I can't,' Bellatrix kissed on his lip and stop his talk. But she has been pushed on the floor by him.

'YOU THINK WHO ARE YOU?' Voldemort angry with her rude.

'I'm sorry, my dark lord, I just want you stay...' Bellatrix excuse. He whipped her already while her words still not finished. 'AH!' Bellatrix knew she shouldn't do this.

Voldemort saw her milky skin was dripping bloody liquid. Bellatrix's groan made he exciting more. When he whipped her harder and harder, Bellatrix screamed louder and louder. But she was very enjoy it.

What a perfect couple! Abusers and the masochist. They both found the passion of blood from each other.

Voldemort stopped his whip, and watching his art work. He saw a beautiful woman was whipped by him, long bloody lines were full upon on her skin, one and ones, they crossed, they parallel. We all knew he can't not hold it anymore, he want more, more from Bellatrix...

The man who has the dark power was walking to his pet. Bellatrix gave him a big lovely smile, because she knew what he going to do. Bellatrix closed her eyes waiting for him.

'I will be late to the meeting.' Voldemort felt her breasts was pressure on him.

'Oh... let them wait a few minutes' Bellatrix coquetry said.

'Well, it not only use a few minutes...' He kissed her neck, mm...her smell was so good . He also go on her one breast by his hand. Ones on his mouth. He sucked , munch it with his tongue. Bellatrix keep her mouth off, she don't want it so fast.

The Lord kissed down more, her waist, stomach down down until her femininity. He opened her legs, he saw... smooth, long, slim, wet. He took his fingers inside her, they slided her cunt that made Bellatrix throw out some sound from her mouth. Groan, always can help sex.

The fingers moving faster anf faster. It is easy to see how wet that woman became cause her juice was dripping on the floor. Voldemort raised Bellatrix's legs, she looked down to him, same like a pet waiting to feed. He took off his robe, bare his strong manhood and his skin like dead body.

He watched her a few seconds. ' Why I am doing this?' But he could not answer it. The master was pushing his thing inside her cunt. They all sighed when they combined together, their hips start rocking on each other,rubbing. He to her, just like some crazy animal were finding their food.

Voldemort thrust her harder than before, Bellatrix clutch at his back and cried his name with a deep breathed near his ear. She didn't stop her moan until they climaxed , Voldemort never thought that would be amazing but only in few minutes.

Bellatrix kissed his mouth and said 'I told you that.'

'Yes, but do you love it?' Voldemort standed up and wore his robe.

'Of couse I love it!' She said with her determined.

'I don't understand all.' He needed she answered what he wanted.

'I love it, I love you whipped me, I love you fuck me, I love it all...' Bellatrix said it in sexy deep voice.

But, she was not loved it few week ago...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'Where.. am I?' Bellatrix opened her eyes but she can't see anything, she tried to remember what happened but her last memory was kicked by her Lord's magic. 'Criuco!'

She tried to get out, but her one of legs was binded by a metal circle. She just can walked to the door as the farest. But she can't cross it. She was upsad, her wand didn't on her hand, her stomach was painned because she didn't get anything to eat. But the most upsad reason is, why her Dack Lord do this? she is his most loyalty death eater. She kept asked herself this question.

It has been three days, but no one come to save her or visit her? Or no one know she was there, but her master. Finally, she gave up to fnd for help, just lie on the floor and close her eyes...

Bellatrix was sleeping so deep before felt a cold hand was touching her hair, when the hand tried to get down more, she woke up.' M...My Dark Lord.' He felt her scared from her words.

' Bellatrix, do you know why you are here?' Voldemort watching her eyes.

' I...I got the punishment.' Bellatrix was escaping his look.

' From you failed,' Voldemort added it, and he go on.' You know it, Bella. If you finished you mission, you won't get anything, but you failed you will get punish. Even when you are not still get marked, you knew it!'

' I knew it...' Bellatrix expained.

' Then WHY? WHY YOU FAILED?' He shouted to Bellatrix and made her almost cry.

' He...he tried to _rape _me so I ran away... I'm sorry! Please forgive me, my lord.' Tear was dripped from her eyes already.

'Then why you don't just give him some sweet?'

'I I….' Bellatrix was shouted by his words.

'Which is important more? My Horcruxes or your fifthly body? Don't you think I don't know you slept with some Death Eater.'

Voldemort pulled Bellatrix on the floor without warned and teared her corset and dress. She wanted to get off him, but without wand she just a weak woman and he is too strong to her.

He apart her legs and take off his robe, bare his hard tough manhood.

'Is he want to fuck you like this, bitch?' Volemort grabbed her hair made her couldn't move.

Inter her so fast and rude, Bellatrix screamed out and felt the pain she had never been.

'Please, please don't…my lord, give me another chances! Please Stop, Stop!' She shouted it tried to escape the pain and get off him, but she done nothing.

Volemort started crush his hip to hers and wispered to her 'You will love it later…'

'No… Please stop, don't…'She shouted it with her last strength.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Here is chapter 2! I knew I knew, I am a bad writer, this is my first time to write fanfiction… Oh no, this is my first time to write thing! Plz review, I don't mind they are bad or anything. ;) P.S I won't write any chapter in a month, sorry guys…( If there are people watching this.)<em>**


End file.
